The Trust We Had
by Dawnf0x
Summary: Bright and happy Leaf is in a school called Freedom. She lives to one day be on the front lines of a rebellion to defeat their ruler, Ghetsis. Although these are tough times, she stays confident in who she is and what she will become. What happens when she breaks and starts to question the very reason of her existence in this messed up world? Who will be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Leaf's POV  
**_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Wake up Leaf!" said a voice. I just grunted and said "Go away Lily I don't want to go to school!" I felt cold water splash on my face. "LILY!" I said angrily now wide awake. My sister was standing in front of my bed with a now empty, glass. "Sorry!" she said in a not so sorry voice. I just groaned and shooed her out of my room so I could change. "Sometimes I really hate that girl!" I muttered to myself.

My chestnut brown hair was now dripping wet as was my pillow. I quickly dried my hair and put on a light green tank and skinny jeans with my white fedora. I went to the kitchen and served myself a glass of milk. "So Leaf you excited to go to school" asked Lily. "Yeah" I said.

I went to a school where you were trained to join the rebellion against the president, Ghetsis .The truth was here in Unova everything was under Ghetsis' control, all pokemon were controlled by him, and hell he even had soldiers who made sure everyone followed the law. It was a hidden boarding school called Freedom protected by an invisible barrier projected by pokemon. I was starting my junior year there. I couldn't tell my sister anything about school because everything said in Freedom stayed in the Freedom. "Well I'm off" I said.

Once I got outside I sent out my Charizard (who was one of the few pokemon that weren't in the control of Ghetsis) from my bracelet which had 6 little diamonds on it. "Let's go boy! To school" I said winking at him. Within an hour we were there. "Home sweet home" I murmured. I walked up to the door where the secretary was. I showed her my ID and she nodded and gave me the key to my dorm.

I walked inside and saw Dawn there "Hi Dawn!" I said. When she saw me she squealed and said "Leaf! Guess what?! We're going to share dorms!" Dawn had a pink mini skirt on with a black tank top which looked beautiful with her midnight blue hair. "Awesome! Have you seen the others?" I asked. By the others I meant May and Misty. "Yeah I just saw them a-"suddenly May came in arguing with a certain grass head. "April, how did you even get in this school? Fire is weak to water not the other way around?" said Drew flicking his hair. "My name is M-A-Y and I got in for my awesome battling skills" Drew ignored her and said "Oh yeah there's a new transfer student!" he said. I was instantly excited I always loved meeting new people. "Really? Who is he?" I asked him. "I'll go get him" said Drew. He came back with the last person I expected. "Guys, this is Gary" My eyes turned cold when I saw _him_ "Not him" I whispered. Unfortunately he heard me and said "Well, it's nice to see you too Leafy."

 **N/A**

 **If I get one review I will continue this story so please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not been able to update in a year(basically two years) but I was in a sort of hard place to write and I had lost all of my inspiration but I am back with chapter two(I am especially sorry to those who reviewed my first chapter: LEGAL-EAGLE 53, Mysteriousnightfoxes, and Ins4ne Jester 101.) I understand if you are frustrated with me, but please give me some constructive criticism and tell me whether I should write the story in a point of view besides Leaf's. I'm sorry if there may be grammatical errors. Oh, and can we assume that Dawn had called Leaf Lele from the beginning please.**

 ***I do not own Pokemon or these characters but I like to say I sort of sculpted their personalities. ***

I stared at the ground, my eyes widening as I remembered what... happened. "Lele, are you okay?" asked Dawn, who was starting to sound concerned for it had been about thirty seconds since Gary had said my name and I hadn't responded yet. "I-I'm fine" I struggled to say. I looked up and saw the boy I once loved, the boy who I knew and trusted, before _it_ happened. At the sight of him I froze, and then started shaking.

My hands went up to grasp my head, trying to stop the memories that were flashing through my head. I closed my eyes and tried to make it all go away but it just got worse. I opened my eyes, took in a deep breath and slowly calmed down. I lifted my hand to move my hair out of the way, but then I saw blood on my hand. I started shaking again but before I could cause a scene, (a real one) I ran. I could not handle it; maybe I would never be able to.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After I had washed up I walked out of the bathroom and started heading towards my dorm where I would be staying at until Christmas time. I shared the dorm with Dawn, May and Misty. I hummed a little as I slid my ID card across the slide thing on the lock. As I was opening the door I suddenly remembered that I had basically had a panic attack in front of Dawn and May. I saw them and Misty sitting on the couch and I decided that I would keep bending the truth just ever so _slightly._

"Hey guys!" I chirped. Dawn got up, walked up to me, and asked, "Lele….what happened out there?" she was looking very worried and completely more serious than she usually was. "Oh that? Well, I sort of, maybe ate eight pancakes today and I was also sort of in a hurry so it all just.." I left it at that. Dawn's face of concern turned into a face of relief, "I can't believe you ate all of those pancakes and still held it in for so long." she said with a tone of disbelief. "I bet you I could eat ten." said May from her spot on the couch but also looking relieved as well.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Misty looking thoroughly confused. "I guess you were too busy with your _boyfriend_." cooed Dawn. Misty blushed furiously, "Ash is not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed hotly. "Suuure" we all said. Then Misty grumbled,"While I was talking to Ash I figured out that he and a few other boys were moving into the dorm that is connected to ours." We just stared. "Something about a Bug-type problem." We still stayed silent. "Hey, they should be in there right now! Let's go see our new neighbors/roommates-ish!" said the always peppy Dawn. She was always excited to meet new people, especially boys. "Ok!" I said rather shyly. "Sure." said May. "Whatever." said Misty, still on the Ash thing.

When we walked over there we saw Ash and his Pikachu getting some food from the fridge. Misty walked over to them and mumbled,"Can I have some too?" blushing slightly. "Sure!" said the very dense Ash. Pikachu just shook his head.

Then I saw Drew and this other boy talking to each other. Drew took notice of me but then looked at May and said,"Hey June, you know what day it is?" May looked extremely annoyed and walked over to him-with Dawn and I behind her-and gritted out,"It's MAY and tod-" "Oh wait, I forgot how dumb you were. My bad." He interrupted, flipping his hair. "Why you little son of a-" she tackled him, but alas he dodged. "Tsk,tsk, July." said Drew. "IT'S MAY YOU IDIOT!" she yelled chasing him and attacking him while he kept dodging.

"Anyway," said Dawn, " Hi, I'm Dawn! Nice to meetcha!" she said, full of her natural pep. "Why are you so loud?" asked the boy. Dawn pouted, "No, I'm not, mophead!" "It's Paul, loudmouth." he said. "Whatever!" she huffed. I rolled my eyes, she's such a diva.

"Hey Paul, you know where my socks are?" I stiffened at the sound of that voice. "Damn it." I muttered. It was Gary. I turned away from the direction he was coming from and took in a deep breath. I would keep it all in and pretend like I didn't even know him. I would be cool and collected and my mind would be clear. I will be strong, even if it killed me. I took in another deep breath and I knew, I was ready. I turned around, faced him, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I am going to change the name of this story from** **I'm Sorry** **to** **The Trust We Had.** **By the time you are reading this the title will likely have been changed.**

 ***If you don't want to hear the dumb story of how I got this name then just scroll down to the story (the other story)***

 **Ok, so I was just eating my Ritz crackers you know, and then my friend took them from me and asked if she could have two. I begrudgingly agreed and then watched as she took one, two, and then she started to reach for another one. I screamed no and then said 'I trusted you!' and then said 'All that trust we had!' and then I said 'Ooh, the trust we had that would be an awesome title.' and that is the story behind this name.**

 ***Cue bow and exit stage***

 **Sorry about the grammatical errors**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or these characters**

"Oh hey!" I exclaimed, "It's Gary right? Sorry about before, I was sort of nauseous." I said bashfully. I saw a flash of confusion in his eyes, but he quickly replaced it with a smirk. "You don't remember this, Leafy?" he said gesturing towards himself. I took this time to see how much he had changed. He still had unruly brown hair, dark blue eyes that were a completely different shade from my light blue eyes, and he was still, unfortunately, taller than me by around 4 inches.

I shook my head in response to his answer and gave him a questioning gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ash walking towards us with three ice cream tubs in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulder. ' _Oh shit. I forgot about Ashy-boy'_ "Damn it!" I muttered. "What?" asked Gary. "Oh, nothing." I responded with a sweet smile. I tried to tell Ash to go away by staring at him from the corner of my eye, but I guess he didn't notice. Gary noticed though, he followed my line of sight and saw Ash.

"Oh hey Ash!" exclaimed Gary. "I was just catching up with Leafy here." I sighed. I was done for. "Oh yeah," said Ash through a mouthful of what I guessed was ice cream. "Leaf, you 'member Gary?" I opened my mouth and said "No.." but Ash ignored me and said, "Who am I kidding? Of course you do! You two have known each other since you guys were babies. even before you were born!" Ash gulped down his ice cream. He seemed to be high. Just kidding. It's the sugar. "You two were always so close, always arguing and making up." At this point I knew that most of the people in the room were listening to our conversation. Ash continued, "People even said that you guys were in lo-" I raised my hand to cover his mouth but was surprised that there was another hand there already. I guess that the force of Gary and I knocked him down. He took us down with him. I landed on my back on the left side of Ash. Gary, I assumed was on the right side of Ash. I noticed that some of Ash's ice cream had gotten on my clothes. I sighed loudly and heard Gary do the same. I heard Ash laugh and say, "We're all back together again!" "Pi, Pikachu!" said Pikachu. In spite of the situation that I was in, I smiled. I don't know why but I had a feeling that Gary did too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a relaxing shower I changed into a black long sleeved shirt and some ripped jeans. I also wore a plain black choker. Chokers had sort of become my favorite accessory over the years and I had a weird obsession of them. I walked towards the dining table where May, Dawn, Misty, Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary were already seated at. The dining table was quite big and was obviously meant to hold many people. I sat down and started eating, gulping at the fact that Gary was sitting in front of me. "So, Lele," said Dawn, looking at me pointedly. "How long have you known Ash and Gary?" I started laughing nervously. "W-What are you talking about I don't know them, why would you think that….." I trailed off at her glare. "We all know that you knew Ash so don't try to lie to us." Ash and Gary nodded oh-so-supportively."Fine." I said, "So I knew them a while back, so what?" Dawn looked at me again and said, "Tell me how you know Gary?" I stared at her and she stared at me back, and by the look in her eyes I knew that she wouldn't give up until she got an answer.

I sighed, "Fine. Ash, Gary, and I were all born in Pallet Town, Kanto, and we were basically next-door neighbors our entire lives until about three years ago." I looked at Ash, avoiding Gary's gaze. "Continue for me please." I said, stuffing food in my face. "Like I said before, Gary and Leaf were always fighting and making up, that was basically their relationship. The three of us always stuck together like glue. We did everything together, going to school, playing, and training our pokemon." Ash said. He nodded at Gary and stopped talking. "Ever since Ghetsis became able to control other people's pokemon through pokeballs Gramps, Professor Oak, stopped giving out pokemon in pokeballs. Ash got Pikachu and he gave Leafy and I Eevees. Any other pokemon we 'got' were just friends that we made in the wild." I thought of the Dragonair, the Ninetails, and the Charizard that I met in Kanto and were with me. Misty spoke up, "If you guys had such a great time in Kanto, why'd you come to Unova?"

I could sense a bit of jealousy coming from her and I shrugged it off but when said that my face hardened. "Didn't you know? Something destroyed our town. Soon after, Kanto was destroyed." The more I thought of it the more dismal I felt. I blinked back tears. I sniffled, "Where have you been hiding these past three years?" I asked Gary. Tears gone, I glared at him, hatred in my eyes. I expected him to look back at me with hate but the look he gave was so very gentle, I felt my heart tug and I forced myself to look away. "I was in Sinnoh, researching with Gramps." Currently, Sinnoh is the only region out of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova left that was not either under Ghetsis's control or destroyed. Kanto and Joho were destroyed and Hoenn was being used for Arceus knows what. Although Sinnoh is currently safe from Ghetsis' wrath I know that it will not be safe for long. "When did you get to Unova?" He asked when I did not comment on his last statement. "Ash and I were taken here as refugees by Professor Juniper and she enrolled us here at Freedom and assigned us to temporary foster homes with people here at Unova."

I stopped and smiled bitterly. "But you wouldn't know because you left us." I said. "I did not leave you or Ash; Gramps and I were doing research, 'member?" He said, sounding slightly on edge. "Well did you think it was right to just LEAVE after what you did?" I yelled, suddenly angered by him. "I had every right to leave and it wasn't like you asked me to stay!" He yelled back. I glared at him but I felt my eyes tear up a bit. "Why did you come back?" I said softly. At this point, everyone else at the table were starting to look uncomfortable. "Um, I think we'll be going," said Misty throwing me an apologetic look and dragging May with her and away from the food that May was desperately eating like it would be her last meal. "Us too." said Drew and he left with Ash trailing behind him, glancing behind his shoulder at us worriedly. Dawn shot me a look that said 'We will talk about this later.' and turned to leave. She looked back to see that Paul was still seated and watching us with a strangely interested look on his face. She walked back and dragged him away which took a while with her small form and his larger one. When they'd all left I looked at Gary straight in the eye, pushing away all of my fears, and asked, "How could you fucking come back after what you did?" He looked at me with an unreadable emotion on his face. My throat hurt. My eyes hurt. My heart hurt. "After you destroyed our home."


End file.
